


¿Astral enamorado?

by pocky123



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Djeeta derrite a todos, Djeeta no es la Singularidad, F/M, Lucilius se ablanda con Sandalphon, promesa de hermanos, propuesta de matrimonio, romance inesperado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky123/pseuds/pocky123
Summary: Lucilius comienza a sentir molestia hacia la pequeña segunda creación de Lucifer, pero nunca sospechó que era el sentimiento equivocado.
Relationships: Lucilius/Djeeta (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 2





	¿Astral enamorado?

Canaán, el mismo laboratorio de siempre donde acostumbraba encerrarse en una oficina un Astral similar al Primarca Supremo, teniendo de mínima diferencia las alas.

Lucilius nunca salía a menos que fuera necesario, pero esta vez salió demasiado molesto al enterarse que su creación hizo un Primal sin su consentimiento; todo aquello que se crease en las cunas, debía ser autorizado y vigilado por él.

—Lo siento, maestro —se excusó Lucifer, siendo reprendido y amenazado por su casi copia exacta.

— ¡Sabes que todo aquello que ocupen las cunas, debe ser "autorizado" por mí o se destruye! —reprendió furioso, notando apenas al pequeño castaño oculto tras Lucifer.

—P-perdone, Lucilius-sama, yo le pedí una "hermanita". —La tierna disculpa de Sandalphon abrazó el duro corazón de Lucilius, decidiendo hacer los papeles de autorización.

Una vez que se hizo el control, el Astral fue supervisando a los otros dos hombres. Pensó que haría a un chico hasta recordar la palabra del único menor... _"Hermanita"_.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

— ¡Lucifer-sama, Lucilius-sama! —apresuró su paso a la oficina del Astral, interrumpiendo una discusión y siendo el objeto de atención.

— ¿Sucede algo malo, San-chan? —Inquirió, ignorando la molestia de Sandalphon ante tal diminutivo.

—La cuna... —fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de ser cargado por Lucifer y dirigirse al sitio, seguido del otro albino.

Al llegar, notaron que de la cuna emergía una chica rubia con un par de alas que pasaron del blanco a un amarillo suave.

La primera reacción del creador fue abrazarla e intentar cubrirla, pero fue regresado el gesto de forma tan suave como un arrullo.

—Bienvenida, Djeeta —susurró mientras un pequeño suspiro salía de ella, aceptando el saludo.

—Gracias... —a pesar de ser su primer palabra, Lucilius la escuchó tan claramente que causó un sonrojo suave en su cara.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

A pesar de tener un cabello corto, Lucifer adoraba hacerle una pequeña trenza a modo de diadema para alejar los dorados cabellos de sus ojos marrones.

El aspecto de su niña irradiaba tanta inocencia y ternura, nadie se atrevía a molestarla en momentos dónde hubo oportunidad por temor a tener problemas con el primarca o el ángel que siempre le acompañaba.

Durante las tardes de reunión, ella solía tener distinta bebida, prefería un té al café, sintiendo más calma. Una que otra vez se ausentaba al cuidar los cafetos cantando algo de forma alegre, deseando que alguien le hiciese compañía.

Uno de los días donde Lucifer visitaba a sus niños, en forma inesperada se unió el Astral junto a su fiel compañero, Belial.

—Sigo pensando que sobras, Belial —mencionó Lucilius, importándole poco si hacía berrinche o una imitación de él.

—He dicho que quiero conocer a la pequeña, después me retiraré —repitió Belial con cansancio. Sabía que algo no le decía su creador y quería saber qué era.

Una vez llegaron a la pequeña capilla, Lucifer notó todo preparado y sus pequeñas creaciones ausentes.

—Es extraño, siempre están aquí... —se interrumpió al notar a Sandalphon cargando a su hermana, el tobillo se veía terriblemente mal.

No sabiendo si fue un impulso o una reacción de su cuerpo, Lucilius cargo a la niña, dejando de llorar inmediatamente.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Fue la única pregunta traída a su mente, notando la negativa de Djeeta hacia él.

Los pequeños celos de Sandalphon relucieron cuando reclamó al creador de Lucifer el haberle quitado a su hermana, pero sorprendiéndose junto a los demás cuando Lucilius desgarró el manto para usarlo de venda en el pie de Djeeta.

—No podrás apoyar tu pie, debes dejar que descanse sin moverlo —indicó, evitando verla.

Belial susurró algo a Lucifer, quien asentía extrañado ante las atenciones especiales a su rubia niña.

—Duele mucho, Lucilius-sa... —fue interrumpida ante un suave gesto del mencionado: un suave beso en sus nudillos.

—Una vez acabe el momento del té que me invitó Lucifer, te llevaré al consultorio para revisarte.

Y cumplió la palabra siendo escoltado por los tres, intentando no dejarla sola con un hombre que sería considerado su abuelo.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

—Por favor, Cilius, te vi cómo la mirabas —bromeó Belial, intentando sacar información del albino.

Estaba molesto consigo mismo el ojiazul, dañó su vestimenta por la ridícula niña y ahora Belial lo molestaba para saber qué oculta.

Apenas giró al pasillo derecho y despistó a Belial, caminando hacia el lado contrario. Debía buscar la paz que necesitaba, pero apenas cerraba por breves instantes sus ojos y la pequeña venía a él.

Intentó dormir de múltiples formas, cada una en vano al ver ese pequeño sol en forma de niña. Terminó odiando a la inocente chiquilla sin saber el motivo real, mas bien, ignorándolo.

Cada visita a los tres alados, era ignorar a Djeeta. Reprimió demasiado su sentir hasta ignorar los gestos amables de dicha rubia; un día ella lo atrapó cuando no avisaron de su chequeo y decidió encararlo para saber el motivo.

El primer gesto lo obligó a acercarse, sin saber que actuaba y su instinto de protección moviéndolo. Examinó de cerca a la chica, mirando sus manos sobre el vientre por alguna extraña razón desconocida para el astral.

— ¿Qué te sucede, niña? —Inquirió mientras seguía revisando sin tocar, pero en una muy pequeña fracción de segundo, su vista se posó y desvió de su pecho.

La vestimenta de Djeeta cambió desde que entró en su juventud, portando ahora ropa similar a la de Lucifer y Sandalphon. Su camisa era de cuello alto, pero en color blanco al igual que el fondo estilo falda y un fajín en color amarillo suave como sus alas.

—Vine a mi chequeo habitual, Cilius.

Una pequeña vena saltó en su frente. Sabía que ella pudo haber aprendido eso de Belial, nadie más lo llamaba de esa forma que él.

Su mente comenzó a trabajar en múltiples formas de sancionarlo hasta que un suave dedo picó su frente con un poco de fuerza. La sorpresa fue notar que su rubia problemática lo causó.

—Si piensas hacer el chequeo, hazlo —reclamó al punto de mostrar la molestia en su voz.

El pobre albino pensó que tal falta de aviso pudo venir de sus dos creaciones, conspirando al notar en el pasado sus acercamientos a ella. Decidió comenzar a examinarla, palpando en donde sabía era permitido y evitando las zonas prohibidas, notando también que sus guantes nunca los vio y eran de forma muy distinta a todos.

No tomó más de tres minutos acabar y mandarla retirar, pero quedó callada al no tener respuesta a su primer pregunta.

Con el simple sonido de un suspiro, Djeeta se retiró desanimada, casi cayendo con Belial frenando el doloroso aterrizaje.

—Lo siento, Djeeta, no sabía que seguías... —fue cortado cuando notó las lágrimas en aquellos ojos que anteriormente brillaban.

Al abrazarla, recibió un pequeño llanto, importándole poco si lo sancionaban por dejar que humedecieran su pulcro uniforme.

Nunca se le dio bien el consolar, pero un tirón que separó ese gesto provino de Lucilius. Le impactó más ver que, con la larga manga a modo de pañuelo, secaba las lágrimas de ella y posar un delicado beso en la frente mientras una solitaria lágrima huía del ojo derecho.

En su interior, Belial pudo cantar “victoria” cuando vio el sentimentalismo en su creador, esa pequeña fracción de humanidad que perdió.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

—Realmente no creí que le gustara mi niña —admitió Lucifer cuando vio a Lucilius y Djeeta con los cafetos, siendo sorprendidos al ver que el manto estaba puesto en la chica.

—Gracias a ella recuperó su humanidad, pero no sabemos hasta qué punto quiera llegar.

Ambos sabían el significado de aquel acto de Lucilius, estaba enamorado y comprometido con ella, nunca supieron eso hasta que llegó Djeeta con el manto blanco rasgado de la infancia.

Sandalphon quedó desconcertado ante eso, pero las alas amarillas estaban escondidas para jugarles una broma.

—Lucifer, Sandalphon —llamó vagamente, tomando la atención de los dos mencionados —, tienen que dejarla ir con ese demente o haría estupideces contra nosotros.

El dolor en el corazón de Sandalphon creció, sabía que Djeeta se separaría, pero deseaba no fuera tan pronto. Sentía nuevamente el vacío de cuando estaba solo en aquel enorme jardín, pero su hermana lo sorprendió cuando notó servirle el café y pidiendo un poco de tiempo solos.

—San-chan… —llamó suavemente, quitando la solitaria lágrima que caía de su hermano.

—Djeeta, por favor… —sin lograr contener el llanto, dejó la taza caer en el césped y abrazarla —, por favor… no te vayas…

El ruego conmovió a la menor, teniendo un suave abrazo y consolando al castaño. Sintió que se relajaba con el tacto en su cabeza, cuál caricia de una pluma inocente.

—Cilius y yo lo hemos hablado y no me iré aún —susurró suavemente, logrando hacerlos sentar en la suave hierba.

—Djeeta… ¿Prometes avisarme del momento en que partirás? —rogó con la respiración calmada, sintiendo más tranquilidad.

—Lo prometo, por el cariño que te tengo —dijo la rubia mientras enganchaba los meñiques, sellando la promesa.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Pasaron los años entre los dos hermanos, siendo cumplida la promesa hecha en el jardín. En el momento cuando Lucilius fue a pedirla, Sandalphon se sintió tranquilo cuando en días anteriores el peliblanco pidió la mano de ella.

Lucifer no dijo nada, dejando esa decisión en Sandalphon. Accedió bajo la amenaza de matarlo si sentía a su adorada hermana derramar una simple lágrima que no fuese de felicidad.

Lo que nadie se esperaba, era verla con tal manto ceñido a ella y el gorro puesto a modo de velo, denotando las promesas que atestiguó esa prenda.


End file.
